


SherlolliShots - What Not To Wear

by Liathwen



Series: SherlolliShots [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liathwen/pseuds/Liathwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly chooses an outift to wear when meeting Sherlock's parents for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SherlolliShots - What Not To Wear

"Molly, you don't have a dress up for my parents. They're going to love you, it's practically inevitable. Mummy will cling to you and beg you to never leave because you're their only hope for grandchildren."

Molly stood staring at him for a moment, her mouth wide open.

"You want children?" she asked eventually, trying not to look too excited.

Sherlock grinned.

"Of course I do, Molly. Our children will be brilliant."

Molly smiled shyly at him and scuttled out of the room, changing to a pair of jeans and an oversized jumper, before running back in, barefooted, to jump into his arms.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" she asked, and Sherlock made a show of thinking about it.

"No, I don't believe you have, Doctor Hooper," he said gravely, frowning a bit at her.

She kissed him lightly on the nose. "Well I do, Sherlock. I love you very much."

"Good, because my parents are here."

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, glancing down at her comfy but plain clothes.

"No time to change now, put your shoes on, let's go!"

\--Three Hours Later--

Sherlock groaned softly as he collapsed onto the couch.

"See? I told you," he said, lifting his head to glare at Molly, who was still blushing.

"It's as if they expect us to pop one out right now," Molly said, equally tired sounding.

Sherlock sat up, grinning at her.

"Well, practice makes perfect!" he said, jumping off the couch and scooping her up to carry her to his bedroom as she laughingly fought him.


End file.
